1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to storage bins in an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for assisting in closing an overhead storage bin in an aircraft.
2. Background
The cabin of an aircraft may have a number of different types of structures. For example, without limitation, a cabin may have seats, overhead storage bins, passenger service units, closets, and other types of structures. In preparing for takeoff, the cabin crew may perform a number of different operations. For example, cabin crew members may ensure that the seats are in upright positions for takeoff. Additionally, cabin crew members also may close the bins for the overhead storage. In some cases, some items may be placed in closets rather than overhead bins. The cabin crew may take these items from passengers for storage in closets. These and other operations may be performed in preparing an aircraft for takeoff. Performing these operations may take time and require physical strength in the cabin crew members. For example, when an overhead storage bin is full of luggage or other passenger items, the overhead storage bin may become heavier and more difficult to close.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.